Little Things
by multifandom-feels
Summary: "What do you love about me?" Written in Sophie's POV. One Shot.


**This idea came to me at ridiculous o'clock and I was up until ridiculous o'clock writing it. But I really enjoyed it and I've never written anything like it before so it was a nice new challenge. I find some of this cheesy but there was no other way to write it. Anyway, enjoy it!**

* * *

It is the night-time. I don't want to look at the time because it will ruin the moment. Maddie and I are staying in Dad's house until he gets back from Germany and neither of us can sleep. And we don't know why. There isn't a pin drop of noise within the house. Some people would find that scary but I like the silence. It's hard to find a silence sometimes.

I like it when we lay, naked, in the moonlight together. The blanket sits just above our hips. We don't care that our upper bodies are exposed to the heat of the room. The reflection through the window gives her skin the perfect glow and I can see every line that makes up her body.

I like it when we can just look at each other in complete silence, nothing but our heavy breathing making a sound and I can read exactly what she's trying to say by her eyes.

Lifting myself up so I'm resting all my body weight on my elbow, I take her hand in mine and lace our fingers together over the blanket we cover ourselves with and run my thumb over the skin on the back of her hand. Her hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be. I hold our intertwined hands to my cheek.

With my other hand, I start joining up the dots with the freckles on her cheeks to see what shapes I can make and it suddenly all makes sense to me.

The small action makes the small corners of her mouth turn up slightly, showing off the dimples I envy. I know she's never loved the crinkles by her eyes when she smiles but I do.

It's only when you're naked with someone you get to see all of them. Using just my fingertips, I trail my spare hand from her face to her shoulder and follow down the length of her arm to her other hand that rests over her belly protectively. I know she's never loved her stomach or her thighs—she has scars from days, months, maybe years of self-harm. I have never thought to ask in fear it might push her away again. I noticed them when we first slept together and kissed each one like they were meant to be a part of her.

I put my hand on her hip and pull her closer to my body then circle my arm around her back and feel the dimples in her back at the bottom of her spine, another think she doesn't like about herself, but I'll love them endlessly.

"I'm thirsty," she whispers to my surprise.

"You want me to make you a cup of tea?" I ask.

"Hmm," she nods, blushing.

She can't go to bed with a cup of tea and I wonder if there is an ingredient in the beverage that is, maybe, the reason that she talks in her sleep. All those conversations are the secrets that I keep from her even though they make no sense to me.

I have recorded her a few times and played them back to her later in the morning, much to her embarrassment. She doesn't like the sound of her voice on tape. She often comments on how many "rolls" her chin makes when she lays on her side and because of it, she never wants to know how much she weights even though we both know she's healthy for her age. It's because she has to squeeze into her super-skinny, skin tight jeans but she's perfect to me.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's Maddie. It's Maddie they add up to. I'm in love with her and all these little things.

"I love you, you know that right?" I say after a moment of silence. She'll never love herself half as much I love her and she'll never treat herself right but I want her to. "I'm here for you, okay? Anytime, anyplace, you name it."

Letting her know I'm here for her, maybe she'll love herself like I love her. I point to my eye then make a heart with my hands then point to her to prove it.

"What do you love about me?" she questions and by the look in her eye I can tell she's not going to let me leave the room until I do.

"I love how your hand fits in mine. I love the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. I love your stomach, your thighs and the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine," I run my hand over them again. "I love how you can't go to bed without a cup of tea, the sound of your voice on tape, the way you squeeze into your jeans..." I just let these little things slip out of my mouth 'cause it's Maddie they add up to. "And I'm in love with you and all your little things."

She doesn't say anything. But she does pull my lips towards her and I know for sure now we aren't going to be getting any sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if the song is now in your head but it's a cute song so it's okay ;D. **


End file.
